dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|AniName = Tommy|MangaName = Tommy|Date of death = Before Age 889|Address = Jimmy's House|Occupation = Martial Artist}} Tommy '(トミー, ''Tomii) is the second child and youngest son of Jimmy and Kayla in the manga and anime Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT series after the late Majin Buu Saga arc. He's younger brother of Melissa, the maternal youngest grandson of Shaun and Danielle, paternal grandson of Mr. Satan and Miguel, the nephew of Gohan and Videl, the godson of Goku, Chi-Chi, Marcus and Amelia. He's the cousin of Goten, Alyson, Nathaniel, Michelle, Alissa, Tyler, Lucy and Pan. Appearance Tommy is the young child and young man of a slim, toned build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny muscular physique. He has blue eyes, lightest-pale skin complexion and flat messy, brushed black hair with combed bang on the left side. In Dragon Ball Super, As a child, Tommy's short hairstyle with bangs on the front are similar to Gohan's childhood looks and wears his old father's blue gi with red wristbands, red sash and dark yellow boots with black tips in the end of Dragon Ball Z series. As a preteen (in the manga and anime series, he's a eleven years old and at the end of Dragon Ball GT series, he's a twelve years old) he has the blue eyes, lightest-fair skin complexion and rather a flat, brushed, messy jet black hair with combed bang on the left side. But along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his left eye. At age five, Tommy wore a black tracksuit that had a red fire symbol on the left breast, a symbol that resembled a bolt on the back, and dark red stripes along the sides of his pants, white tank shirt; blue shoes and later in the 28th World Tournament Martial Arts Tournament, he's wearing his father's old dark blue gi ''similar to Gohan's when he was a seventeen years old teenager from the Majin Buu Saga arc and ''Broly - Second Coming. In Dragon Ball GT series, as a preteen at eleven, his outfit is quite similar to his previous attire, with additional dark red stripes on the jacket. Beneath this jacket which he leaves unzipped, as he wears a white T-shirt and a bolt tied to a string around his neck. He wears a longer jacket by the time, along with dark blue jeans, black wristbands, a shade of bright red-and-white baseball hat, white socks and dark gray boots with black soles resembling the ones that Trunks and Pan wears. Personality Tommy is a very kindhearted, good-hearted, good-natured, pure-hearted, happy, carefree, mature, respectable, sensitive, brave, gentle, native, fun-loving, friendly, cheerful, energetic, intelligent, optimistic, knowledgeable and adventurous with a sense of humor personality that he was still a carefree young boy, given to frequent travel, play and possessing an almost effortless mastery over his native training with martial arts, martial arts fighting moves, swordsmanship, techniques and special abilities with his intelligence and knowledge skills of the end of Dragon Ball Z series and Dragon Ball GT series. Tommy has his father's compassionate, understandable, good-mannered, good-willed, strong-willed, determined, happy, polite, pure-hearted, positive, honorable and adventurous personality, and also have his mother's sweet, polite, thoughtful, sensitive, kindhearted and gentle, where In Dragon Ball GT series, Biography Background Tommy is born on Dragon Ball Z Perfect World Saga Tommy's first appears on the end of the Dragon Ball Z series as he is the five years old, he's went to the Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga In five years later, he's now a eleven year old preteen boy Baby Saga After Super 17 Saga In one year later, Shadow Dragon Saga Sometimes Power '''Manga and Anime Tommy is Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - Transformations Unlock Potential Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan Equipment Video Games Appearances Tommy is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * Ocean Group dub: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles Trivia * Tommy's name means Japanese name (トミー or Tomii) is in Aramaic the meaning of the name Tommy is: Twin. * In American the meaning of the name Tommy is: Twin. * In English the meaning of the name Tommy is: Derives from Thomas 'Twin. * It is of Aramaic derivation, and Tommy means "twin". * Tommy share the same hairstyle similar to his great grandfathers and grandnephew, Jimmy Hawkins, Michael and Matthew. Gallery Kayla's second child and youngest son, Tommy-1.jpg|Kid Tommy as a 5-years-old in the Dragon Ball Z series Kayla's second child and youngest son, Tommy.jpg|Tommy with his parents (Jimmy and Kayla) and older sister Melissa in 28th World Martial Arts Tournament Tommy Satan is Jimmy and Kayla's youngest son.jpg|Tommy in Dragon Ball GT Tommy as a teenager and later a adult-1.jpg|Tommy as a teenager and later a a adult in the end of Dragon Ball GT Tommy as a teenager and later a adult.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z video games Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Husband Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Humans Category:Good Category:Son Family Category:Brief family Category:Video games where Tommy is playable